Son of the Crossroads: The Lost Children of the Sea
by TheseusLives
Summary: The child of magic and the sea. A child raised for vengeance, but fated to save the world. My first Artemis and Percy story. An alternate universe story.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Son of the Crossroads: The Lost Children of the Sea

_**AN: Here is the first real chapter to the story, so enjoy!**_

Chapter 1: Beginnings

_Atlantis – present day_

A classroom full of young mermen and mermaids sat in their seats as they awaited their instructor. A few seconds later the teal green door slid open as an old man with white hair and a long, white beard stepped into view. He wore a white lab coat that reached down passed his knees. His face was wrinkled, but his blue eyes twinkled with youth and power. He snapped his fingers before a leather chair appeared in front of the class. The students stared in awe at the old man's use of magic. He sat down and sighed before he once again smiled at the children before him.

"Good afternoon class," he greeted, his voice was deep, but it held a calmness and sincerity that was hard not to notice.

The students all stared at their teacher in reverence. "Good morning Master Sophus," they all replied.

Sophus nodded in appreciation. "Today, we will begin with a story, a history lesson."

The students all leaned forward in anticipation. They knew that Sophus told the best stories, especially about history and the gods.

"Our story begins many thousands of years ago, after the first Titan war," he began as an image appeared behind him that filled the entire wall. The students all stared in wonder at the visual. "We begin our story in a cave, located deep within the Atlantic Ocean."

* * *

_Atlantic Ocean – in a cave deep within the sea – a year after the first Titan War_

Three women sat in the darkness of the cave staring into a raging fire in the center of the room. The fire expanded lighting a good portion of the room, especially the forms of the three women that resided within it. The women looked identical, except for their clothes; one wore a flowing white dress, while the second wore a flowing black dress of similar design to the first, and the last wore a flowing grey dress that stretched down to her ankles. The women had piercing green eyes that glowed that fluorescent lights in the flickering fire light of the cave. Each woman was identical and they were very beautiful. They each walked around the room gracefully as they eagerly awaited the arrival of their guest.

Suddenly, a sea mist entered the room before it shifted and morphed into the form of a tall man with short black hair and a neatly trimmed beard. He wore a blue toga and his feet were covered with brown leather sandals. He looked at the three women with his glowing sea green eyes before a broad smile stretched across his face, but the smile never reached his eyes. "Hecate," he said carefully. The three women turned to look at the man or god before them.

"Poseidon," the version of Hecate in the white dress greeted.

"It is I my love," he replied, but there was sadness and a little guilt in the tone of his voice.

The version of Hecate in the black dress glared at the sea god. "You are hiding something. Do not lie; I can see it in your eyes, sea god."

Poseidon gulped at the harsh tone in the goddess's voice. "My brother has decreed that I must wed," he began. The version of Hecate in the white dress smiled at the thought. "However, he has already chosen the bride."

The version of Hecate in the grey dress looked at the god in disbelief. "You didn't agree to this, did you?" she questioned in disbelief.

Poseidon wouldn't look into her green eyes. "I had no choice. I must marry Amphitrite for the good of my kingdom."

"Amphitrite," the version of Hecate in the black dress spat. "The daughter of Oceanus?"

"Yes," Poseidon replied. Tears flowed down the cheeks of the version of Hecate in the white dress. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could refuse, but I can't."

"You can't or you won't?" the version of Hecate in the grey dress yelled before she turned away from the god that she loved before he could see the tears that threatened to flow from her eyes.

Poseidon tried to step toward the version of Hecate in the grey dress, but the version of his love in black blocked his path. "You have done enough damage today, leave our presence and never return; you have made an enemy of magic, and don't ever forget that."

Poseidon stared at the goddess in shock, but he could see the hatred in her green eyes. He wasn't a fool. He knew better than to fight the goddess of magic. Her powers were well known and her ability to cross through anyone's domain made her extremely powerful. "For what it's worth; I'm sorry," he said before he disappeared into a sea mist.

The version of Hecate in black stepped toward the two other versions of herself. "I told both of you that he would betray us. He is like his brothers, even more like his father."

"I… we loved him," the version of Hecate in white said through the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

The version of Hecate in grey touched her stomach before she looked at the version of herself in black. "We are with child… what shall we do?"

The version of Hecate in black placed a hand on a shoulder of each version of herself. A golden glow filled the cave before Hecate stood alone in the center of the cavern in a dark green dress. "I will give birth to this child, but I will never love again, at least not with an immortal. This child will be my first and last without the use of magic; a child of the sea and a child of magic." She touched her stomach sadly. "The only true son of the crossroads. This child will be my vengeance upon Poseidon and someday that sea god will curse the day that he ever betrayed me."

Weeks passed after the incident with Poseidon; Hecate's anger and hatred had only grown. The child was born quickly after he was conceived. The goddess held the child in her arms, but the look on her face didn't show love, it only displayed the thought and need for revenge. Hecate wanted vengeance against the man she had loved, the god who took her maidenhood. She had cast a spell soon after her son was born and her virginity had been restored, but the price was high. No longer could she split her personality into three personas. She was forever stuck as one person in one body. The spell called for the use of black magic and the goddess had opened her spirit and very soul to the darkness. She was no longer the Hecate that Poseidon had loved, now she was truly evil.

She placed the child on his bed. She looked down at the baby; he had dark black hair that nearly shined blue when it was touched by the light and his green eyes were a mix of her own and those of his father. His green eyes glowed and displayed the child's power. He was the first born child of two gods. He would be powerful and so would his domains. Hecate smiled at the thought. "Grow my child; you shall be the source of my vengeance, the weapon I will use to bring down Olympus and the foolish sons of Kronos."

Months passed and the child grew until he looked to be twelve years old by human standards. His first twelve years of life had been rough; his mother had treated him not like a child, but more like an animal, a beast that she trained to fight and use magic. She would often yell at the boy while she would always tell him how terrible his father was, but the boy never truly believed her.

"Boy, have you finished your chores?" Hecate asked harshly.

The boy nodded vigorously. His mother would beat him, if he didn't finish his work. "Mother," he started before Hecate glared at him. "My lady," he corrected. "Do I have a name?"

Hecate placed her hand on her chin; she never gave a thought about how horrible it would be to live without a true name. She smiled as a thought came to mind. "Perseus," she said. "Boy, you shall be known as Perseus, your name means to destroy, and that is what you shall do. You shall destroy your father and his family. You shall be the destruction of Olympus and the source of my revenge."

Perseus backed away from his mother as she continued her tirade. He shook his head in defiance. "I will not destroy."

Hecate's green eyes flashed in anger. "You shall do what I say, boy," she yelled before she sent a blast of power toward the boy. Perseus raised his hands to cover his face as he prayed for some type of salvation. Suddenly, a portal opened behind him and the boy was pulled through. The last sound he heard from his mother was her voice yelling for him to return and her cursing that she had lost the source of her vengeance.

The portal opened up before the boy was thrown out and onto a white sandy beach. Perseus was on his hands and knees on the beach, tears flowed down his cheeks as he cried.

"Child, why do you cry?" a male voice said from behind him. Perseus turned to find a man with white hair and a neatly trimmed beard. He was the very image of what Perseus thought a grandfather should look like. His light blue eyes were clear and shined with compassion and unfathomable intelligence.

Perseus wiped his eyes. "My mother," he began as he wiped away more of his tears. "She never loved me; I was only a tool, a weapon to use for her revenge."

The old man's smile faded away. He couldn't believe someone would treat a child in such a way, especially the boy's own mother. "You are safe now my boy. We are beyond the gods here."

Perseus looked around. The sky above was a light blue with no clouds. The sun beat down on the beach giving warmth and life to everything around him. Palm trees shined near the edge of the beach and Perseus saw strange structures in the distance, they looked like ice or solidified water, and they shined as the sun's rays struck them. "Where am I?"

The old man smiled. "This Island is known as the Tropic of Knowledge," he replied. The old man followed the boy's gaze; he smiled as the boy stared in awe at the buildings in the distance. "That is the city of Atlantis. The most enlightened place on the planet."

Perseus stood up carefully. "Can we go there?"

The old man smiled. "Of course, but you must tell me your name."

"Perseus, my name is Perseus," he replied.

The old man stretched out his hand toward the boy. "My name is Sophus, a pleasure to meet you Perseus." Perseus took the old man's hand and gripped it carefully. Sophus smiled at how careful the boy was. "I may be old, but I'm far from fragile." Perseus smiled before he shook the man's hand. They let go of each other's hands before Sophus placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let's get you cleaned up first and a good meal in your stomach before I take you on a tour of my home."

Perseus smiled. "I'd like that very much sir," he replied.

"Please, just call me Sophus, my boy," Sophus corrected. Perseus nodded as the two walked down the beach toward the city in the distance.

* * *

_Atlantis – present day_

The image behind Sophus faded away. The old man stood just as a conch horn sounded through the room. "It is time for lunch. I will see you back here in the classroom afterward." A young merman raised his hand. "Yes, what is your question?"

"Will we read more about Perseus?" the young merman asked.

Sophus smiled. "This week we shall study the son of Poseidon and Hecate. We will learn of his adventures and those of his family." The children's excitement only increased. "Now we must go to lunch." The children nodded eagerly before they rushed out of the classroom and toward the lunchroom. Sophus smiled after them. "You will learn many things, children, but be prepared for some things are beyond anyone's imagination," he whispered to himself.

_**AN: The expanded chapter from the first preview of the story. We learned why Perseus left his mother and how he made it to Atlantis, but what was that vortex and who created it? More to learn as the story continues, so stay tuned.**_


	2. Purpose

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Son of the Crossroads: The Lost Children of the Sea

Chapter 2: Purpose

_Atlantis – present day_

The children rushed back into the classroom eager to hear more about Perseus. They quickly sat down at their desks and settled down quickly before Sophus walked into the classroom. When the old Atlantean walked into the room, the children quieted down quickly. The old man smiled before he sat down in the chair that sat in front of the kids.

"Now where were we?" Sophus asked. A young mermaid in the front row of desks raised her hand. "Yes child?"

"Master Sophus, we stopped when Perseus met you on the beach," the young mermaid said.

Sophus nodded. "Ah, yes the beach. Well, let me see where to begin. Perseus stayed in Atlantis, but let me continue the story about a month from where we left off."

* * *

_Atlantis – 18 months after the first Titan War_

Perseus walked through a brightly lit corridor until he stopped in front of a set of sea green metal doors. The doors opened as he approached. He walked inside and stopped only a few feet inside the door; a spacious room with floor to ceiling bookshelves on three of the four walls surrounded him. In the center of the room was a large wooden table filled with an assortment of strange equipment. A set of glass flasks and test tubes sat on one side of the table, while on the other side was a set of strange looking plants with a hammer and pestle next to them. In the center of the table was a black iron cauldron that slowly smoldered over a small fire setup in the center of the table, but the fire wasn't normal, the flames were blue and glowed with a greenish aura around them.

"Perseus, you are back from training," Sophus said as he stepped out of a doorway on the far side of the room.

"Yes, Master Sophus, I'm ready to continue my magic classes," Perseus said as he bowed toward the Atlantean.

"Good, you've come to continue your training," Sophus questioned pointedly as his blue eyes bored into the glowing green eyes of the godling before him.

Perseus nodded. "Yes Master Sophus," he confirmed.

Sophus walked through the room, his study, until he reached a set of glass doors that led out onto a beautiful balcony that overlooked the ocean and the Atlantean harbor below. Ships came in and went from the harbor as the daily activity of a port continued on before them. Sophus sat on the marble tiled floor, cross-legged. He motioned for Perseus to join him. The boy walked toward the Atlantean before he sat down cross-legged in front of him. The two sat on the tiled floor facing each other.

"What is magic?" Sophus asked.

Perseus sat there stunned for a moment. "It's a weapon, to use against one's enemies."

Sophus frowned at the answer. "Is that what your mother taught you?"

"Yes, she wanted me to learn magic to destroy her enemies."

Sophus shook his head, but Perseus could see the disgust in his blue eyes. "I'm not sure what happened to Hecate, but that isn't the goddess that I knew and respected."

"Hate can change people, I guess."

Sophus smiled. "Now that is wisdom my boy, but unfortunately, you're correct. Your mother's anger and hatred has led her down a path towards death and destruction."

"Can she be saved?" Perseus wanted to know, even though she had been mean to him and abused him; he still cared for his mother. He still wanted to help her.

Sophus smiled at the boy's question. It was clear to the Atlantean that Perseus wasn't driven by anger or revenge. He truly cared for others, even his own mother who had abused him during the short time span of his life. "I don't know my boy. Once you begin the use of dark magic… well, it's hard to stop; it's like an addiction, but one that blackens the soul, not just the body."

Perseus nodded, but he was sad; he felt sorry for Hecate. "So, if black magic causes one's soul to blacken and in turn it causes destruction, what does white or light magic do?"

Sophus's face lit up with a brilliant grin. "An excellent question, my boy, light magic or white magic as you call it, is never used for attack, only for defense, knowledge and life. It can never be used to injure or kill."

Perseus nodded. He could see the difference now. Dark magic meant death and destruction, while light magic meant life and preservation. "Will you teach me how to use light magic?"

"It would be my honor to do so."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, it has been ages since I've had a worthy student, one with a spirit and ability like yours."

Perseus blushed at the praise. "Where do we begin?"

Sophus chuckled at the question. "The beginning of course," he replied in amusement.

"What beginning?" Perseus questioned.

Sophus's face lit up at the question. "Now that is the right question." He scooted closer to Perseus until the two sat cross-legged, facing each other only a few feet apart. "We start at the beginning of the universe. Chaos, the great force of the universe emanated from the void, the place without substance, the center of the universe, the haven of the faded gods. The Chaos force wasn't sentient; it created the first beings, the first primordial gods, Erebus, Nyx, Chronos, Ananke, Aether, Tartarus, Gaea, and Eros. Together they began the creation of the universe, and the Earth, the first world where all life began, before it was seeded throughout the universe."

Perseus stared at the ancient Atlantean closely as the old man explained the origin of the universe and the Earth. "What about magic?"

Sophus nodded. "Magic was always there, behind the scenes, even as the Universe formed, and then as the Earth and the other worlds were created. Magic was always there in the background, an invisible force, more powerful than gravity, beyond the effects of time and space."

"You make it sound like it's the most powerful force in the Universe?"

Sophus's eyes lit up at the question. "Magic is the most powerful force, and the one least understood. I was the first Atlantean to learn of it, and to try to use it, guide its influence."

"Don't you mean use it, bend it to your will?"

Sophus's blue eyes darkened. "Magic should never be used that way, selfishness and greed leads to darkness, the evil kind of magic that only seeks control and domination."

Perseus raised an eyebrow at Sophus's reaction to the question. "So, the light magic is without control?"

Sophus shook his head. "The Chaos force, the great power that began the Universe, this is the force that controls light magic. People can learn to work in harmony with this force, this is the way to use light magic. You must remain true to certain laws; this will guide the magic user and keep them from straying from the path of the light."

"What are these rules master Sophus?"

Sophus's grin widened. "The primary rule or law is to do no harm. That is the rule of light magic. Keep this rule and you will never stray down the path of evil. The second and the most personal of rules or laws is your purpose. Why do you use magic? This will be your calling in life, your reason for living, your life's goal."

"How do I determine my goal, my purpose?"

Sophus nodded. "That is the truest question; the one that you can answer only through meditation and contemplation. This is the only way to reveal your purpose." Sophus stood up: Perseus just stared at him in shock. "Where are you going?" he asked. Sophus didn't respond until he stood in the doorway of the room, ready to step out. "Think about those that made you, those that have influenced you, and then you will learn your purpose," Sophus replied. The ancient Atlantean stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

The first lesson that Perseus had learned from Sophus was how to meditate, the ability to open your mind to the world around you, but most importantly, the only way to open your senses and abilities to the world of magic. Perseus crossed his arms in front of his chest before he closed his eyes. He relaxed the muscles in his body as he remembered his training with Sophus. He had to be at rest to meld his mind with the power of Chaos, the eternal source of magic. His vision was still dark behind his closed eye lids, but his mind was open. The darkness finally subsided as colors, first red, and then an assortment of various patterns of reds, yellows, blues and greens, flashed through his mind, until the first true image appeared. A strange scene that Perseus knew that happened months and months ago, before his conception; a tall dark haired man with a dark beard sat on a throne in a large room, other thrones stood nearby in a horseshoe pattern, but the man sat in the middle. Perseus listened closely waiting for any sound.

Three flashes of light appeared in the center of the room, the lights dissolved into three beautiful young women dressed in white robes. The women had darks hair, but their eyes were void of all color, except for a vibrant and glowing white, that was brighter than the heart of the sun, itself. The man on the throne shifted nervously as the three women stared at him with a mix of trepidation and sorrow.

"My ladies, why have you appeared to me?" the man questioned warily.

The woman in the middle replied, "Lord Zeus, new King of the Earth, and god of the heavens." The other two women kept their eyes on the King of the gods, but the woman in the middle looked around the throne room, like she expected someone else to be there. "Where is your Queen, the Titaness, Metis?"

Zeus smiled as he looked at the throne beside his. "My love is resting; I have good news, she is with child, our first child, a princess for Olympus." The look on the three women's faces spoke volumes to the son of Kronos. "Why are the Fates here to see me, does it have to do with Metis or our child?"

The Fate in the middle frowned at the question. "It has been written by the spirit of Ananke herself, that a child of Metis and Zeus shall overthrow the kingdom of Olympus, if the union is not halted."

Zeus shook his head violently. "No, no, this can't be, please tell me there's been a mistake," he pleaded.

"No mistake has been made Lord Zeus, a child of Zeus and Metis will destroy Olympus, unless the union of god and Titaness is not stopped."

Zeus fell from his throne and onto his knees. "What would you have me do?"

"You must decide the fate of your wife, and that of the child within her womb."

Tears began to streak down Zeus's face. "Is our daughter the one of the prophecy?"

"It is too early to tell, but the marriage must be abolished."

"How can I do that, as long as she lives, Metis will be my wife?" The Fate in the center nodded. Zeus's tanned face paled. "You would have me destroy my love, my wife?"

"What must be done must be accomplished for the good of the many."

Zeus clenched his fists before he crushed the stone floor he knelt upon. "Don't lecture me about the good of the many; I am King." The Fates just stared down at the god without emotion.

"You will do what must be done, King of Olympus," the three Fates said in unison before they dissolved into nothingness.

Zeus slumped back against his throne, his face was void of emotion and his red rimmed eyes stared off into the distance.

Perseus's vision morphed again until it coalesced again into the throne room of Olympus. The floor was still cracked where Zeus had struck it, but now Zeus sat on his throne with a solemn expression on his face. The doors to the throne room opened and in stepped a woman in a green dress, Perseus knew this woman, and she was his mother, Hecate. He had never seen her this way before, she smiled at the King of the gods; she glowed with happiness as she approached him.

"You summoned me here, my lord." Hecate said.

Zeus nodded. "Yes, I need you to do something for me," he replied.

Hecate bowed. "It would be my honor to assist the great King of Olympus."

Zeus waved his hand; he wasn't in the mood for compliments. "I have a task for your magic."

"What task may that be?"

"I need you to turn my wife into a fly," Zeus replied.

Hecate's green eyes widened. "A fly, why my lord?"

Zeus leaned forward on his throne. "The reason is mine, will you assist your King or not?"

Hecate gulped. "It is a very difficult spell, one that requires the use of dark magic. It can be done, but I would advise against it."

Zeus nodded. "It must be done. What if I give you an incentive to assist me?"

"What incentive?" Hecate inquired curiously. Zeus smiled; he had piqued her interest now. "I know you are in love with my brother, and that he returns the favor. What if I granted the two of you permission to marry?"

Hecate's face shined even brighter than before. Her green eyes glowed with happiness. "You would do that?"

Zeus nodded. "For a price, the spell that I asked for, if you do that, I will make sure that my brother is wed."

Hecate's grin widened. "Your will shall be done my lord," she said before she turned and hurried out of the throne room to begin the preparations for the spell.

Zeus slumped back onto his throne. "Metis my love forgive me, but I must do what is best for my kingdom." He looked back at the door as it closed behind the goddess. A devilish smile crossed his face. "Hecate, you will do me this favor, but my brother shall not marry you, if I cannot have my love, then neither shall he."

Perseus gasped as he opened his eyes. Sophus stared at the boy in concern. "Are you alright, my boy?" Sophus questioned sincerely. Perseus didn't answer. This is what happened. Metis was turned into a fly and Zeus ate her. Not too long after, Athena was born from his skull that was severed open by one of his children with his new wife, Hera.

Perseus took a few deep breaths. He now knew the reason for Hecate's journey down the path of dark magic; it was because of fate and because of Zeus and his jealousy. He couldn't hate his mother, but at the same time could he hate Zeus? The god lost his love because of a prophecy. He shook his head as his mind cleared. He knew his purpose. He would fight to help the helpless; he would never do so for revenge. He would uphold the virtue of the light and purge his spirit of darkness. He would not be like his Uncle, a man broken because of his lost love and turned toward darkness by bitterness, jealousy and the lust for power, but neither would he be his mother, he wouldn't live for revenge. No, Perseus would live to serve the weak; he would touch the light and in return the light would free his spirit of darkness. "Master Sophus, I know my purpose," he said before his teacher leaned closer to learn the fate of his student.

_**AN: The second chapter is done, this one was about Perseus learning of his purpose in life, plus a little revelation as to when she began her path into darkness and why Zeus married off his brother to Amphitrite, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	3. Children of Zeus

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Son of the Crossroads: The Lost Children of the Sea

Chapter 3: Children of Zeus

_Atlantis – present day_

A young mermaid raised her hand within the Atlantean classroom. "Master Sophus, how long did he stay in Atlantis?"

Sophus smiled down at the child. "My dear child, how about I skip a few months ahead in the story, and begin from there?" The little mermaid nodded her head.

* * *

_Atlantis – Two years after the first Titan War_

Perseus walked through the streets of Atlantis, the people smiled at him as he traveled along. The sun beat down upon the golden streets of the most magnificent city on the Earth. He returned the smiles and the well wishes of the people. He walked through the streets until he had left the city. His eyes locked onto the white sands of the beach that was his destination, after a few minutes of walking his sandaled feet touch the burning hot sand. He looked at his tanned feet before he quietly spoke a spell causing his feet to glow and burning sensation to ebb. He increased his pace until he saw the familiar form of his teacher.

Sophus smiled at the boy, who now looked to be eighteen years of age, but in reality was much younger, he was a godling after all. Sophus couldn't be more proud of the boy, he had trained over these past several months, and now he was ready to fulfill the goal or purpose he had set for himself. He would take the oath and the spell would be cast. He would never be a god with a domain of his own; instead, he would remain immortal, a sorcerer, and a wielder of light. He would serve the weak and helpless, until such time as he had fulfilled his destiny, at that time he would choose his next path. Sophus knew that the boy would choose wisely and that Perseus would never fall to the dark, a fate the boy was all too familiar with, as the knowledge of his mother's fall always tempered the boy's resolve.

Perseus bowed his head as he stopped in front of the great Atlantean scholar and sorcerer. "Master, today is my time."

Sophus nodded with just a hint of a smile on his face. "Today is the day of the oath, your pledge for the foreseeable future."

"Master, if I take the oath as we discussed, my power will be reduced, won't it?"

Sophus stiffened at the question, but he also knew the answer. "That is correct, your godly powers will be reduced to the state of a demigod, but your power of magic will only grow. You will have given yourself over to the light and to magic, with all the benefits and restrictions that comes with them."

Perseus nodded. "I understand. I accept them and the responsibility." Perseus closed his eyes as he began to chant in the language of the primordials, a language that Sophus had taught him. Perseus's body began to glow as his immortality set in, he would remain in the form of an eighteen year old, until his destiny was met, then he could choose a new life. Sophus raised his hands as he chanted a slightly different spell, which opened the boy's powers to the Chaos Force, the great power that flowed through everything in the Universe. Once the chanting stopped, Perseus opened his eyes and looked at his mentor. The boy's green eyes glowed brighter, showing his connection to the light and to magic.

"Well done Perseus, what will you do now?" Sophus asked.

Perseus's brow furrowed as he thought about his desires, what he wanted to do with this first part of his life. "I wish to see the world, explore the light and magic, help others and find my place."

Sophus smiled; the boy never ceased to amaze him, he was not even a year old by mortal standards, but he already looked the age of a young man, an appearance that would remain, until his second life began. "I wish you the best my boy; never forget what you were taught here in Atlantis, you shall always be welcome here."

Perseus's crooked grin spread across his face. "Thank you, Master Sophus, it was my honor to learn from you and the great people of this land."

Sophus waved his hand, a golden light appeared around Perseus, a sea green robe and hood covered his body. "A fitting guise for a traveller, I must say." Sophus placed his hand on his chin as he inspected the young immortal before him. "However, you need a weapon," Perseus's eyes grew big before Sophus raised his hand. "A weapon forged with magic, not for destruction, but one for defense and to aid others."

Perseus sighed in relief. He didn't wish to fight or hurt others, but Sophus taught him that sometimes a fight was necessary to stop evil deeds. Sophus raised his hand once again as a golden light surrounded the body of the ancient Atlantean, the light became brighter until it exploded outward. Perseus opened his eyes, it took a few moments for the spots to clear from his vision, but once they did, he looked at his mentor, who now held a sword made of crystal. "What kind of sword is that?"

Sophus smiled at the look on the immortal boy's face. "It is made from Atlantean crystal, the hardest and most powerful substance on this Earth. Come forward Perseus, to receive this gift."

"You want to give this to me?" Perseus asked in disbelief.

Sophus chuckled lightly. "It is a source of great magic and power, a fitting gift for a young sorcerer."

Perseus finally nodded as he got over his surprise. He stepped forward and bowed on one knee before his teacher. He stretched out his arms before Sophus placed the sword in his hands. Perseus's eye grew bigger and his mouth hung open as he felt the power of the weapon within his grasp. "Thank you," he said simply.

Sophus never stopped smiling. "You are my finest pupil, and you will make me proud, of that I am sure." Perseus marveled at the blade before he waved his hand making the blade turn into a crystal ring; he placed it on his right hand. "Good journey, my boy." Perseus waved once before he stepped away from his mentor and began his trek away from Atlantis. He purchased a small boat from one of the many friends he had made in the city before he began his voyage to view the world and discover his true calling.

Perseus stood on the dock next to the small boat that would be his home for who knows how long. He looked back at the city and smiled as the sun shined down upon the most beautiful place he had seen so far in his short existence. He climbed aboard his boat, raised the sail, and set off on his voyage. As he sailed away he never looked back at the great city and island that was the center of enlightenment in a world void of peace and knowledge. A few hours later, he lowered his sail as his senses were alerted to a coming storm. He opened his mind to the ocean that surrounded him and willed the currents to take him to safety. An hour later he reached a small cove that was protected from the elements and the open sea. He tied off his boat on a tree that hung over the water from the shoreline. He raised his hand; a tent-like structure covered the boat. Perseus looked down at the wooden hull before he waved his hand again, a few pillows appeared, and he placed them on the bottom of the bottom and climbed down. He lay on the pillows and looked up at the fabric of the tent he'd conjured. His eyelids became heavy before he drifted off into sleep; however, his dreams would not be peaceful ones.

* * *

_Mount Olympus – throne room_

Zeus sat on his throne with Demeter, Hestia and Poseidon the only other Olympians in attendance. The mighty god of the sky leaned forward on his throne as another stab of pain cascaded through his skull. He nearly fell off his throne, but his sisters, Demeter and Hestia were there to steady him. It had been a few months since the demise of his first wife, Metis, and Zeus had married his sister Hera only a few days ago; she was now expecting their first child in a few days.

Demeter and Hestia gave their youngest brother concerned looks as they tried to ease his pain. Zeus sat up on his throne, his face was pale and his blue eyes were nearly brimming with tears. "It's getting worse, isn't it?" Hestia questioned.

Zeus tried to focus his attention on his sister, but another stab of pain caused him to fall forward, the two goddesses caught him, but his weight was too much for them as Zeus fell onto the code marble floor. Poseidon leapt from his throne to help them; he created a pillow of water and placed it behind his brother's head. Zeus's eyes opened; he looked around frantically before he grabbed ahold of his brother's tunic.

"Help me," he said breathlessly. Poseidon flinched at the desperate tone in his brother's voice. Poseidon gripped his brother's shoulders. "How can I help you?" he asked.

Zeus looked around; his eyes glazed over from the pain, but he was conscious enough to wave his hand, a celestial bronze axe appeared on the floor next to him. "Take it… split my… head… get it out."

Poseidon's sea green eyes widened in shock as he finally realized what his brother was asking. "You want me to break open your skull?" Zeus nodded furiously. Poseidon took a few deep breaths. He looked at his two sisters. They looked down at their youngest brother. Poseidon could see the desperation in their eyes. He carefully gripped the axe. He waved his two siblings to move away. Zeus was now on the floor writhing in pain. Poseidon pulled back the axe before he let the blade fall downward. A sickening crunch signaled the cracking open of Zeus's skull. A sudden burst of light emanated throughout the throne room. The three gods stepped away from their brother. The axe dropped from Poseidon's hand. A moment later the light faded and in its place stood a young woman dressed in beautiful celestial bronze armor, her grey eyes studied her surroundings before her gaze settled upon the King of the gods. She knelt down and waved her hand over the god's cracked skull, a light covered Zeus's head before it dissolved revealing a perfectly healed skull.

Demeter and Poseidon were both struck silent, in awe of the new goddess that stood before them. Hestia recovered quickly. "Who are you?" she asked.

The young goddess looked at Hestia and smiled, her grey eyes shining with pride. "I am Athena, goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, just warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts and skill."

* * *

_With Perseus…_

Perseus woke up with a start. He looked around, the dream was so real, but he knew it was real, this event did happen. He took a few deep breathes before he ran his hand through his hair. His boat had drifted away from where he had tied it off during the storm. He was now miles away from where he had been before he fell asleep. He looked toward the shore to see several stone buildings in the distance, it was a city, one that he remembered from his studies with Sophus; it was the city of Argos.

The sound of marching drew his attention away from the beautiful city in the distance. A group of thirty men marched toward the sea; they carried a beautiful wooden casket. A man in armor rode a horse behind them, watching the procession closely.

Perseus stared in fascination as the men placed the casket into the ocean. The man on the horse dismounted before he stepped forward; he said a few words that Perseus was unable to hear before he pushed the casket out to sea. The man watched the casket float away before he climbed up on his horse and rode away with the procession of men behind them. The casket moved out toward the open ocean, but Perseus could feel that something was amiss. He waved his hand and the water carried the casket toward his small boat. He waved his hand again and an impenetrable barrier appeared around him, his boat and the wooden casket. He pulled the object toward the side of his boat before he slide open the lid of the casket. He gasped at the sight of a young woman with a newborn child in her arms.

"Who are you?" the young woman asked worriedly. She was beautiful; the child cried in her arms.

"My name is Perseus… of Atlantis," he said, adding the last part in order to not reveal his true heritage.

The woman smiled at the kindness in the teenager's voice. "Can you help us?" she asked. Perseus smiled before he helped the young woman into his boat. He handed her a blanket. "What is your name?" he asked.

"I am Danae, daughter of Acrisius, King of Argos," Danae replied.

"Why were you in there?"

Danae looked at her child sadly. "Zeus came to me in the form of a shower of gold, this is his child." Perseus was taken aback, Zeus had only just married for the second time and he already had another child, this one a demigod, no less. He frowned at the thought of the way the King of the gods treated women. "My father called me a whore and disowned me that was my punishment." Perseus looked at the casket again; he felt anger well up within his at the actions of both Zeus and the woman's father. He closed his eyes and let the light flow through his, it steadied his resolve.

"I will help you and your child. There is an island not too far from here. There is an old couple that lives there, a fisherman and his wife. They have no children. I'm sure they would be happy to help you and your son. The island's name is Seriphos."

Danae just stared at the teenage boy before her. He was barely younger than her, but here he offered her his help. "Why would you help us?"

"It is the right thing to do. This world is wrought with those that do the wrong thing, but I have vowed to follow the light, and the light guided me to you. I will help you and your son, it is my destiny."

Danae smiled. "Thank you."

Perseus returned her smile before he looked at the newborn in the woman's arms. "What's his name?"

Danae frowned at the question. "I didn't have the chance to name him," she replied. She looked into Perseus's green eyes before a thought came to her. "I would like to name him Perseus, if it's alright with you?"

A warm smile stretched across Perseus's face. "It would be my honor," he answered. Danae smiled before she snuggled under the blankets and fell asleep holding her child.

Perseus looked out toward the horizon before he willed the ocean to carry his small boat out to sea toward their island destination. A sense of happiness filled the son of Poseidon and Hecate's spirit. He found his true calling, helping others, it was a feeling that he would never be able to forget or get enough of.

_**AN: Sorry for the delay, working and getting ready for college, too much going on. There were several discussions of who split open Zeus's skull, some said Hephaestus, which didn't make sense, while another even said Prometheus. Therefore, I changed it around and had Poseidon do it; I found that interesting considering his future rivalry with the goddess. Stay tuned more to come.**_


End file.
